


Sweater Fiasco

by HailHydra920



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Im horrible at tagging, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920
Summary: Steve likes you, you like him. Can your little plan make Steve confess his feelings?
Relationships: Steve x reader, Steve/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Sweater Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my little readers!

You hummed as you snuck into Steve's room. You searched his room, finding it harder to find the thing you were looking for. He must have hid it. After a few minutes, you smiled in victory as you found the item you were looking for— Steve's hoodie.

"Mmmm." You sighed as you slipped it on.

It felt so soft and warm. You took a deep breath and smiled. It smelled like him too. There was something about wearing Steve's hoodie that made you feel safe. You excited the room, a proud grin gracing your features. Making your way into the living room, Tony rose a quizzical eyebrow.

"Is that Rogers' hoodie?"

"Maybe." You answered before putting on the hood and plopping on the couch.

"Why do you always wear his hoodie?" Tony asked.

"It, uh, makes me feel safe." You retorted putting your hands in the sleeves.

"Bet you want the actual person wrapping around you." Tony refuted with a smirk.

"Tony. No. Stop." You said, but a blush crept up your cheeks.

"I'm just saying, if the Captain were here right now, he'd probably start becoming a stuttering mess like he always does."

"He does not!" You defended.

"Oh, Y-y/n, y-you look s-so c-cute. I w-would ask y-you on a d-date, but I'm t-too scared." Tony mocked with a chuckle.

"He doesn't sound like that." You scoffed rolling your eyes. "Also, he has no interest in me. I'm like a little sister to him."

Tony began choking on the water he was drinking. "*Coughs* I only wish that were true. That man can drone on for hours about you!"

"Oh my gosh, yes." Bucky commented as he entered the living room. "Sometime I wonder if that man has a brain."

"Be nice guys." You said trying to defend Steve. "So maybe he's a little shy. Give him some time. I'm perfectly fine with how our relationship is now."

"Are you though?" Tony questioned. "I see those longing glances. You want to take your relationship further, but you're not sure if he does."

"Wow, great observations Tony." You said sarcastically. "What do you guys suggest I do?"

"Drop him him and go with me." Bucky said flashing a charming smile.

"You know, that's not a bad idea." Tony said pacing the living room.

"What!? But I very much like Steve." You said eyeing the two men in front of you.

"Ugh, not forever, Y/n, silly girl." Tony laughed. "For the plan. Bucky starts to make a few moves, you play along, soon Stevie won't be able to handle it and he'll have to confess his feelings."

"A genius plan, really." Bucky said crossing his arms. "So what do you say, Y/n, you in?"

"I guess." You said with a shrug.

"Alright, first order of business. You're gonna have to start wearing my hoodies, doll." Bucky said with a wink.  
~~~~~~~  
Steve entered the elevator and pressed the button for the common area. He had just gotten back from a long and exhausting mission, and was really looking forward to seeing your smiling face. He'd be lying if he didn't enjoying seeing you wearing his hoodies. He smiled at the thought. Walking out of the elevator, he stopped dead in his tracks. Were you wearing Bucky's hoodie?!

"Hi, Steve!" You said with a smile.

"Oh, hey, Steve!" Bucky called as he noticed his friend enter. "You okay? You look a little sick."

"I'm fine. Uh, rough mission I guess." Steve said, trying to ignore the fact that you were wearing Bucky's hoodie and not his. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

Once Steve excited the room, Bucky clapped in victory. "He totally took the bait! I honestly didn't think he'd take it."

"Do you think he'll actually confess his feelings?" You asked.

"Oh yeah."  
~~~~~~~  
Bucky slung his arm around you as you both laughed about something he said and Steve lowly growled. You leaned into Bucky and then, *SNAP*!  
Everyone turned toward Steve and he looked at the snapped metal fork.

"S-sorry. Guess I don't know my own strength." Steve said before grabbing another fork and continued to eat his food.

Tony and Bucky shared a knowing glance and Nat noticed. Once Steve had left, Nat crossed her arms.

"What are you guys doing?" Nat asked.

"Nothing." Tony answered.

"Don't lie to me. First off, Steve snapped his fork in half."

"He's a super soldier." Bucky interrupted.

"I wasn't finished." Nat huffed. "Second, you and Y/n are getting pretty cozy. What happened? I thought you liked Steve!" She said pointing to you, who was still at Bucky's hip.

"I do. It's a little plan." You said stepping away from Bucky. "We're trying to get him to confess his feelings for me."

Nat smiled and shook her head. "Nice. How can I help?"

"Wait, you wanna help? I thought you were going to lecture us." Tony said.

"I've been trying to get that man to confess his feelings since day one. So, what did you guys have in mind?"  
~~~~~~~  
Steve growled as he threw another punch at the punching bag. Since when were you and Bucky a thing?! How did he get second place for your affections? Steve groaned and slammed his fist into the helpless bag.

"I should have listened to everyone!" He growled. "I should have been there! Ugh! Why was I so shy?!"

"Easy there tiger. That bag didn't do anything to you." Nat said as she entered the gym.

"What do you want, Nat?" Steve spat.

"You okay, Steve? You seem a little angrier than usual."

"Why do you think I'm angry?! Y/n is hooked to the hip with Bucky! I don't know what happened while I was on my mission, but I don't like the looks of it! She was wearing Bucky's hoodie when I came back. Bucky's! I love her, okay?! And I'm afraid I've lost her forever." Steve whispered that last part. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Nat. It's just... I was never really good with the ladies, and now I guess I'm suffering for it."

"Why don't you just tell her, Steve?"

"I...I don't know. I'm scared. Why would she go with me if she already has Bucky. She seems a lot happier with him than she could ever be with me."

Nat slapped her forehead. "She's not actually with Bucky!!" 

"S-she's not?!"

"No! They came up with that plan to get you jealous and confess your feelings! She loves you! And only you!"

"Oh," Steve said rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm going to go tell her, now. No more backing out."

"There's the Captain I know."  
~~~~~~~  
Steve rushed into the common room where he knew you were and tried to look composed as he entered the room. He saw you braiding Bucky's hair and could help but say, "I love you!"

You and Bucky looked at the blond soldier in front of you and Bucky smiled.

"It took you long enough, pal." Bucky chuckled.

"I love you, too, Stevie." You said as you gave him a hug.

Steve hugged you back tightly and kissed the top of your head. You guys stood there for a minute, just basking in each other's warmth, when Steve noticed you were still wearing Bucky's hoodie.

"I think you need a change of outfit, Babydoll." Steve chuckled as he slipped off his hoodie, exposing him in a white fitted tee.

You laughed and took off Bucky's handing it back to the metal armed man, before sliding on Steve's. A familiar warmth and scent washed over you and you soaked it all up.

"So, Star Spangled Man with a Plan, where are you taking me on our first date?"


End file.
